A Reject to Love
by The Kindest Demon
Summary: Pein has had love crush his heart multiple times. After just recently getting over his 'Love', Konan, He needs help getting things off his mind. Pein turns to an old friend, with plenty of new surprises. PeinXItachi, PeinXMadara. Rated M. :P


**Summary:**Pein has had love crush his heart multiple times. After just recently getting over his 'Love', Konan, He needs help getting things off his mind. Pein turns to an old friend, with plenty of new surprises.

**Rated M**: Rape, Abuse, Drugs, Sexual Content. Most in later chapters

**Parings:** PeinKonan (at the begining), PeinMadara (Later on), PeinIta (Main Couple)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this fanfiction. (Masashi Kishimoto)

**A/N:** Ohkay, So this is my first fanfic and I was **REALLY** hoping for constructive criticism, please don't flame.

This is a** Yoai** story. I have warned you! And I know the title is horrible.... :P

~Thank you, KindestDemon.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **- A New Life

Silver eyes stared blankly at the white ceiling. The man sighed as he felt sleep run away from his mind once again, leaving him there, his mind aching and begging for the sweet quiet and relaxation known only as sleep. He ran a slim hand through his deep auburn locks and rested his palm on his forehead. His eyes closed slowly. Sleep edged its way close to his tired mind, when all of a sudden, the mass of heat beside him shifted, making the sound of moving springs rattle through his head. He flinched as he looked over at the azure-locked women that now rested her beautiful sapphire eyes on his heavily-pierced face.

"Morning, Pein-sama" She was beautiful. Almost a goddess. Pein had already gotten over this goddess though. She had taken his heart, played with it, then crushed it as if it was nothing of any importance. For almost 3 years now, even though they were no longer going out, Pein continued to have sex with the sapphire-eyed belle. She would beg him to; but, they both knew the love was gone, no matter how much she wanted him to love her again.

"Morning…" Pein mumbled acting as if he had been asleep all night, which was definitely not true. In fact, Pein had not slept the whole week. His mood toward everyone was bitter and distant. He didn't want anything to do with anyone, and it was hard to concentrate on work.

The azure-locked belle moved her naked body over to press against Pein's side. She leaned up to his ear and whispered in the softest voice she could muster.

"I love you" Pein could never say those words to her again. He turned to face her and said nothing. He ran his finger tips down her side, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Face expressionless, he kissed her and she melted in his arms.

"Pein-sama…" she whined softly. He only looked at her face, he still had no expression showed on his beautiful porcelain face. Konan pressed her body against his strong chest and held onto his shoulders. He ran his hand up his her thigh slowly and started to rub the very sensitive area just above her vagina, she moaned softly as pleasure swept over her body. She tried to beg for more but her words were swallowed by pleasure as pein's skillful fingers started to rub the sensitive area faster.

"Pein-sama!" She gasped and wiggled. Pein sighed to himself, and continued to rub as fast as he could. Konan lifted her leg to give him better access as he rubbed.

"Pein-sama! Please! Fuck me!" Pein silently looked down at her body. She was disgusting to him. She had no affect on him. She couldn't make him hard.

"Not today, Konan." Pein stopped rubbing her clit. He sat up and looked at his limp penis. Konan looked at Pein surprised. Her heart broke that very minute. He had never just gotten up and left her. She shifted to prop herself up as she stared at the back of his head questioningly.

"Pein… What's the matter…?"

"Nothing!" Pein was close to yelling at her. He was still upset from the lack of sleep he had received. His Body was begging for relaxation and he was close to crying. His body was deceiving him.

"Konan, Leave. Now."

"but Pei-"

"NOW!" He yelled. His voice boomed and echoed through the room. Konan scrambled to get up and grabbed a sheet as she did so. She was mad. But not as mad as Pein was. He couldn't deal with the sight of that disgusting wretch that had ruined his life; Torn his heart to pieces and killed him emotionally. Konan ran out of the room crying and stumbled up the stairs.

Pein fell onto the bed, his head in his hands. His mind wandered a few thoughts. Why was he so mad? Konan had taken everything from him and now he couldn't even stand the sight of her. He had not slept in a week. Love had abandoned him out of all of the people he had 'loved' all had taken him for granted, used him, hurt him. Pein felt reality come smashing down onto him. Love had forsaken him. Left him in the dust. He felt tears come to his eyes. He was alone. He had no one to share his feelings with. No one to share his dying days with. No one to hug and appreciate him. Pein laid onto the soft bed and held himself. Curled into a ball the man relaxed and eventually fell asleep. That night of relaxation. He finally got what his body craved for. That night Pein had a dream. He dreamt of a partner. A lover. Someone he truly cared for. Someone who returned the he love, unconditionally. A face never appeared in his dream but he felt he would know the person if he met them.

* * *

The next day, Pein awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the new day. He rolled over in his bed and realized just how much space there was on the bed without that horribly beautiful woman sleeping beside him. Pein sighed in relief.

"Finaly. I've been able to break free of your wretched curse, Konan." Pein was happy. In fact, he was ecstatic. He was a single man!

…

If he was so happy, what was this empty feeling inside his heart. It had been so long since he had been alone, had he forgotten what it felt like to be single?! It was painful. Pein couldn't even think of how to meet more girls. Pein thought to himself, but his mind found nothing. Suddenly the heavily peirced man realized he was getting frustrated with himself. He gripped his auburn locks and tried to calm himself. Maybe his best friend, Madara, could help him. Pein sprung from bed and went into his enormous closet. He walked in and found a pair of dark blue jeans. He then chose a white dress shirt and black blazer to throw over top. After going t the bathroom and fixing himself up, Pein realized. He was hyper. For the first time in 6 years, Pein, was hyper. Whoa. Konan had really brought his spirits down if he had been that empathetic for all those years. Pein walked to the front door, ignoring Konan on his way up and put on a nice pair of shoes. Walking out to the parking lot he decided to take the **Bugatti Veyron** today.

* * *

"You need a job!" Pein simply glared at the crimson eyed man as he sat on his desk, in full suit. Madara was at the top of his business. The banking business to be exact.

"Madara. I'm not getting a job." Madara looked at him leisurely. He moved his beautiful onyx locks from his eyes then continued:

"Why not?! A job would help you burn energy, so you could sleep. It would give you more chances to meet some giiiirrrlsss" Madara stuck out his tongue playfully. "C'mon Pein! You know I'm right!" Pein smiled. Madara was right. The two men had been friends since they were young and Madara always knew how to read Pein. Pein groaned in disapproval.

"I know, You're right… But I don't like bosses… I would rather _be_ the boss." Madara thought for a moment.

"I know!" The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Pein stared at the beautiful man in casual sacredness.

"What would that be, Madara?" Madara gave him the most mischievous smirk he could muster.

"You could work for _me_."

"_What?!_"

"You heard me."

"Madara. If I can't stand bosses in the first place; how am I supposed to stand _you_?!"

"We'll figure out something! Pleeeease!" Pein thought for a moment.

"…I guess so…"

"_Really_?!"

"Yea… Why not…" Madara smiled openly at Pein and wrapped his arms gracefully around his Pein's neck. Madara brought his face abnormally close to Pein's. As he whispered:

"I'm glad. This is going to be _fun_."

* * *

A/N: Please review! If you review, I will post more chapters! And I will post shout-outs to those of you that review!

Thanks guys and girls!


End file.
